


The Dragon and the Amazon

by araniladin



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, myths and legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:58:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araniladin/pseuds/araniladin
Summary: The legend of the Dragon and the Amazon





	The Dragon and the Amazon

The village of Patch was a peaceful town. It sat on the coast of the Kingdom of Vale, a natural bay protected on both sides by mountains. People came from all around to buy fresh fish, and the pearls in its bay were the best in all the kingdom, some say in all the world. The most notable thing that had happened to the village was when the King’s yacht washed up into the bay after a horrible storm, and they had to entertain the grumpy man for three days waiting for the capital to send people to rescue him.

That was until the day the dragon appeared. A long, wonderous dragon, with scales of gold, a mane brighter than the sun. It made its nest out at the entrance to the bay.

The villagers, fearful of this creature, huddled in their village, putting out a call for adventurers to come slay the dragon.

The first to come was a knight of the court, a ginger haired man with a large mace. He wore armor of steel spoke much too loud. The village cheered, not seeing the cruelty in his eyes.

He went out and the next day, he returned. A burnt corpse in useless armor.

The second to come was a bard of the capital, a blonde haired man with a new guitar. He spoke softly, winking at the maidens in the village. The village cheered, not seeing the malice in his eyes.

He went out and two days later, he returned. A burnt corpse clutching his book.

The third to come was an amazon of the far west, red haired with a battle worn spear. She wore armor of bronze, but spoke kind words. The village did not cheer, but they saw the compassion in her eyes.

She went out and three days later, she returned. On her arm, an awe inspiring woman, her hair as bright as the sun, her eyes red as fire.

The village elder spoke to the amazon, asking what had happened.

The dragon had come to the bay to protect it from pirates. She had not harmed any of the village’s ships.

The first man they had sent out, the knight in white, had ignored the dragon’s pleads. He attacked the dragon, uncaring for her pleads. She had attacked for her own defense.

The second man, this one listening, had sung the dragon a song. The next day, the man had demanded the dragon wed him, for he had sung it a song. Feeling threaten, she attacked.

The amazon had approached with spear, but willing to listen. Hearing the reason of the dragon’s stay, the amazon put away her spear. She offered advice, willing to lead the dragon back to the village to offer her protection for them.

Afraid of a trick, the dragon hid.

The next day, they spoke again. The amazon told the dragon of her own journeys, how she too wondered the lands, protecting people.

The third day, the dragon appeared before the amazon as the sun haired woman. She accepted her offer. However, she did not think the village needed her protection, for she had not seen any pirates.

The elder apologized for the misunderstanding. The dragon forgave them, but she left with the village with the amazon.

They both wandered the land, seeking adventure wherever they could. It is said they are still out there, seeking the most they can get out of life, seeking their own destiny.


End file.
